No me dejes sola
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: [1x07]Eretria no olvidará lo que aprendió a base de sangre y lágrimas cuando era una niña. El amor no está hecho para ella, es debilidad, una vía por la cual pueden alcanzarte y destruirte. Pero por un momento se deja llevar por el amor y la dulzura de Amberle mientras prueba el néctar prohibido de sus labios. [AMTRIA/PRINCESS ROVER/AMBETRIA]


**DEDICADO A TODAS LAS FANS DE PRINCESS ROVER (AMBETRIA/AMTRIA) EN ESPAÑOL COMO EN CUALQUIER OTRO IDIOMA QUE SE ANIME A LEERME.**

* * *

 **Título:** No me dejes sola.

 **Autor:** Angelito97-Delena.

 **Rating:** +18

 **Pairings:** Amberle/Eretria

 **Argumento:** [1x07] Eretria no olvidará jamás lo que aprendió a base de sangre y lágrimas cuando tan solo era una niña. El amor no está hecho para la gente como ella, es solo una muestra de debilidad, una vía por la cual pueden alcanzarte y destruirte. Pero por un momento se permite sentir de nuevo, se deja llevar por el amor y la dulzura de Amberle mientras prueba el néctar prohibido de sus labios.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Terry Brooks, del canal estadounidense MTV; de los productores de la serie "The Shannara Chronicles".

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 **N/A:** Imagen de lawrencegron (tumblr)

* * *

 **NO ME DEJES SOLA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eretria abrió los ojos con dificultad, había demasiada luz en el lugar en el que se encontraba, le dolía todo el cuerpo por toda la tensión acumulada de los últimos días y por todos los golpes que había recibido a manos de su ex amante despechada, no podía olvidar la mirada que Zora le lanzaba cada vez que ella gritaba por el dolor, una mirada de satisfacción, de superioridad. Y todo por venganza, y todo porque ella se había cansado tiempo atrás de las carantoñas de la cazadora de orejas de elfo.

Todo esto debería de ser suficiente para dejarse llevar por la comodidad del lugar, se encontraba tumbada en una cama, enredada en sábanas suaves y cálidas, pero no era una superviviente por haber bajado la guardia a la primera de cambio, sino por no confiar absolutamente en nadie, ni en nada.

No recordaba muy bien como se había librado de la cazadora de elfos, ni siquiera estaba segura de haberlo hecho, eso podría ser un nuevo truco de tortura, por eso, casi sin moverse, miró alrededor para comprobar que, efectivamente, estaba sola en esa inmensa habitación de tonos claros y grandes ventanales, toda la luz que entraba era una prueba de que no se encontraba en mitad del bosque sino en un lugar más oculto o por lo menos más protegido.

La decoración le resultaba ligeramente familiar, pero estaba segura de que nunca había estado en un sitio similar, queriendo descubrir por sí misma donde estaba, se removió para escapar del lugar y de inmediato sintió una punzada de dolor en el costado, se deshizo de la sábana con la vista casi nublada para encontrarse con la herida. Era grave pero alguien había parado el sangrado con un ungüento que olía asquerosamente mal.

Sabiendo que no iba a poder moverse mucho, buscó con la mirada algo que le cubriera la herida, la sábana sería su último recurso si no encontraba nada mejor, pero le molestaba en sobremanera usar una tela tan fina y suave como era esa, ¿sería seda? no estaba segura porque nunca había podido verla y se decía que la poca seda que quedaba había sido confiscada por los elfos por lo que era imposible estar tapada con ella.

Pensar en los elfos era un error porque su mente traidora le hacía pensar automáticamente en la princesa, ¿estaría a salvo? ¿habría valido la pena salvarla? Lo último que sabía de ella era que estaba a salvo, si Wil iba con ella, nada malo podía pasarle, ¿verdad?

Pero eso no le sirvió para sentirse mejor, la princesa podría estar viva, sí, pero, ¿y ella? ¿qué pasaba con la vagabunda? No sabía a quién pretendía engañar, nadie vendría a rescatarla, mucho menos esa princesa estirada que había jugado con ella todo el rato, Zora tenía razón, para Amberle, Eretria era una mascota para pasar el rato, no era una amiga, solo un juguete con el que divertirse hasta que Wil apareciera.

Sin embargo, una parte de ella, una muy pequeña mantenía la esperanza de que volvería a rescatarla junto a Wil, mantenía la esperanza de ser importante para la princesa elfo, algo más que un seguro, que un juguete.

Negó con la cabeza y se concentró en escapar de allí, encontró unas vendas en la mesita que había al lado de la cama e intentó tapar la herida, pero el dolor era desesperante, como si el ungüento de las narices no estuviera funcionando o estuviera recién puesto, se mordió la lengua con fuerza y cerró los ojos, necesitaba resistir el dolor, no gritar, no llorar, no hacer nada para llamar la atención.

—¡Eretria! —las vendas se le escaparon de las manos al reconocer a la dueña de ese grito de desesperación. Amberle estaba allí, vestida como una verdadera princesa, parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas, Eretria quiso sonreír pero el dolor la estaba matando poco a poco, lo único que podía hacer era dibujar una mueca que muy poco se parecía a la sonrisa que quería mostrar.

Amberle ignoró el gesto que Eretria había hecho al verla entrar, pero lo que sí hizo fue correr a su lado, como alma que lleva al diablo, para sostenerla antes de que cayera al suelo por su propio peso. En cuanto sus cálidas manos abrazaron el cuerpo menudo de la vagabunda se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, la chica era presa de la fiebre, otra vez, por lo que seguramente no sería consciente del lugar en el que estaba y con quien.

La princesa elfo la ayudó a recostarse en la cama, entre las almohadas, los ojos de Eretria estaban brillantes a causa de la fiebre y Amberle no podía hacer otra cosa que ponerse más y más nerviosa, era un milagro que estuviera despierta, pero eso no quería decir que fuese una buena señal, en cualquier momento podría tener una alucinación a causa del veneno que supuraba su herida.

La cazadora de elfos había hecho un trabajo espectacular torturando a Eretria, no solo la había golpeado cual animal sino que también la había intentado envenenar, Amberle no dejaba de pensar que si hubiesen tardado un poco más, Eretria no estaría en el mundo de los vivos con ellos.

Deslizó su mano por la mejilla de la humana mientras pensaba en la mejor manera de mantenerla tranquila, sin que intentara dormir.

—Me despisto un segundo y ya intentas escapar.

—¿Dónde estamos? —no había esperado que Eretria le respondiera, casi quiso apartar la mano de su rostro, si Eretria era consciente de lo que había dicho también lo sería de sus gestos, pero la aludida paró su movimiento antes de que este sucediera.

—En palacio.

—Wow —aún mantenía la muñeca de Amberle atrapada, de forma dulce pero persistente, como si necesitara sentir la calidez de la princesa entre sus dedos—. Sí así son las habitaciones de los invitados no quiero ver como será la tuya.

Un rubor se extendió por las mejillas de la princesa, la cual evitó que Eretria se diera cuenta del efecto que tenía sus palabras sobre ella, apartando la mirada, pero era inutil, Eretria no podía apartar sus ojos de la princesa elfo por lo que era muy consciente de todos sus movimientos, incluso de los más naturales.

¿Cuándo había pasado eso? ¿Cuándo Amberle era un libro abierto para la vagabunda? No estaba segura de cuándo había sucedido eso, pero Eretria estaba muy segura de que le daba exactamente igual el cómo o el porqué.

—Esta es mi habitación.

—¿Qué? —soltó el brazo de la elfo e intentó incorporarse pero lo único que consiguió es que el dolor volviera y con más fuerza. Amberle intentó parar sus bruscos movimientos pero Eretria seguía siendo más rápida y más fuerte que ella.

—Por el Ellcrys, quédate quieta.

—¿Por qué estoy en tu cama? No me malinterpretes, princesa. Me encanta que seas tan atrevida pero pensé que solo tenías ojos para Wil.

—Igual que tú, ¿no?

Eretria clavó sus ojos en la mirada herida de Amberle, cada vez le costaba más entender a la princesa, ¿qué pretendía con todo esto? Casi estuvo a punto de creer en la posibilidad de que quizá el corazón de Amberle no fuera totalmente de Wil, que una parte de él fuera suyo, una parte cada vez más grande y poderosa, pero estaba equivocada, pues la voz de su consciencia en forma de Zora le estaba diciendo la verdad a gritos.

" _Eres su mascota, Eretria"._

—Tengo que salir de aquí —volvió a destaparse, esta vez la princesa no intentó pararla, pero tampoco se movió de donde estaba, y ahí sentada en el borde de la cama era un problema para Eretria pues no tenía el control de todas sus facultades para moverse con libertad—. Y tienes que pagarme. Estás viva, ¿no?

—¿Pagarte? —tardó un segundo más de la cuenta en darse cuenta de lo que le estaba diciendo Eretria, y como si de un balde de agua fría se tratara, se levantó de golpe y se alejó de la vagabunda un par de pasos, recuperando incluso esa pose de superioridad que a Eretria le sacaba de sus casillas, incluso ahora, malherida.

Aprovechó que Amberle se hubiera quitado del medio para sentarse al borde de la cama, apretó con fuerza los puños e intentó recuperar el aire para poder levantarse y alejarse de ese maldito castillo y de esa maldita princesa para siempre.

—Claro que te pagaré, me has mantenido a salvo.

—No hagas eso.

—¿Hacer qué, Eretria?

—¡Sonar decepcionada! ¿¡Qué esperas de mí, princesa!?

Amberle retrocedió por la fuerza de las palabras de Eretria, no estaba asustada como podría parecer a simple vista, estaba más que acostumbrada a los ataques de ira de su amiga, lo único que le preocupaba era el significado de lo que le había dicho. Se había pasado esos últimos días ideando la mejor forma de escapar del castillo para ir a rescatar a Eretria, pero cada vez que lo intentaba Wil o algún soldado se lo impedía alegando que ya buscarían la forma de rescatarla. Y cuando por fin lo consiguieron, se encontraron con una Eretria casi muerta por todas las heridas y los golpes recibidos, Amberle quiso morirse, pues no dejaba de culparse por lo sucedido, ¿y ahora? ¿y ahora qué quería reteniendo a la chica allí?

—Eres una cobarde —escupió con asco, intentó dar un paso al frente pero las piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas al suelo, cuando vio las intenciones de Amberle alzó una mano para que se quedara en el sitio—. No me toques, princesa.

Consiguió ponerse en pie, no solo eso, también pudo dar un par de pasos sin caerse por culpa de la fiebre ni del malestar del cuerpo. Sabía que querer salir de allí era como suicidarse directamente, porque en cuanto pusiera un pie en el bosque estaría en problemas pero prefería enfrentarse a esas amenazas que a una princesa estúpida que no sabía lo que quería.

—No te vayas todavía, por favor.

—La princesa suplicando a una vagabunda —rió con crueldad—. ¿Qué será lo siguiente Amberle? Déjame adivinar…

—¡Basta! —le gritó con rabia, dejando a la chica totalmente muda del asombro—. He estado preocupada por ti, día y noche. He discutido con todos y he intentado escaparme cientos de veces para rescatarte, ¿y me lo pagas así? ¿qué te he hecho yo para merecer tu… odio?

—Te importo…

—Sí, por supuesto que sí, ¿qué esperabas, Eretria? ¿qué te dejáramos tirada con Zora? ¿por quién me tomas? ¡Me importas muchísimo!

—Pero nunca más que Wil. No voy a ser vuestro juguete más. Olvidaos de mí. Hacedme ese favor.

—¿Juguete? —solo necesitó dar dos pasos para alcanzar a la vagabunda, que se las había apañado para llegar hasta la puerta aunque no parecía querer salir de allí, en realidad.

La princesa elfo tomó su mano con dulzura, captando la atención absoluta de Eretria, la cual se sentía demasiado débil para intentar fingir indiferencia por lo que Amberle pudo apreciar con claridad todos los miedos que se veían reflejos en sus oscuros ojos, casi sintió que se rompía allí por todo lo que estaba viendo en la mirada de la humana.

—No eres el juguete ni la mascota de nadie, Eretria. No pienso consentirlo. Nunca, ¿me oyes? Nunca.

Eretria no sabría explicar con claridad porque hizo lo que hizo a continuación, pero si tuviera que dar explicaciones simplemente diría algo tan sencillo como que estaba bajo los efectos de la fiebre, que no era del todo consciente de lo que hacía pero era una idea muy alejada de la realidad, si Eretria rompió las distancias, tomó el rostro de la princesa elfo y unió sus labios en un pequeño y casto beso, no fue por los efectos de la herida, sino porque realmente quería saborear lo que se sentía besando esos finos y dulces labios.

No intentó profundizar el beso, no hizo ningún movimiento extraño, simplemente mantuvo sus manos en el rostro de Amberle, no para sujetar a la chica, sino para sostenerse a sí misma, mientras posaba sus labios sobre los suyos.

Amberle alzó las manos, al principio sus intenciones eran claras, alejar a la vagabunda lo máximo posible pero no pudo hacerlo y tampoco entendía el porqué, estaba enamorada de Wil o creía estarlo pero de igual forma estaba muy segura de su sexualidad, a ella le gustaba los chicos no las chicas, pero, ¿entonces? ¿por qué no alejarse de Eretria? ¿por qué no apartarla y acabar con esa situación de locos? Pero en cuanto los labios de la vagabunda soltaron los suyos todas las preguntas fueron respondidas, pudo sentir el vacío como nunca antes lo había sentido, incluso creía poder sentir como alguien apretaba su corazón con fuerza hasta romperlo en mil pedazos.

Eretria retrocedió hasta toparse con la puerta, buscó el pomo a tientas pues no quería despegar sus ojos de los de Amberle, como si quisiera empaparse del efecto que tenía sobre la princesa elfo, era el momento ideal para hacer un comentario hiriente pero no se veía con fuerzas para hacerlo, besar a Amberle era más complicado que sobrevivir siendo una humana vendida por unos y por otros.

—No necesito tu estúpido dinero —lo necesitaba pero por una vez sentía que si lo tomaba eso lo convertiría en una persona despreciable. Sus palabras devolvieron a la realidad a la princesa, que hasta ahora, había estado sumergida en sus propios pensamientos—. No necesito nada tuyo.

—Ni yo tampoco —le cortó con chulería o eso le pareció a Eretria pero tampoco podía jurarlo, pues la sensación de calma que le daba el ungüento estaba desapareciendo y en cualquier momento la fiebre volvería acompañada de un dolor insoportable, quiso llevarse una mano al costado para ver el estado de la herida pero no quería mostrar signos de debilidad delante de Amberle porque seguro intentaría hacerse la heroína, casi quiso reírse de la imagen que se estaba formando en su cabeza, una imagen donde Amberle la cuidaba con mimo y cariño, como haría una madre con su hija o una chica a su novia.

Estaba siendo patética, pero si era necesario más tarde se diría que era obra de la fiebre y el dolor.

—Así que, te devuelvo tu beso.

—¿Qué…?

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pues Amberle la empujó contra la puerta y atrapó sus labios con fiereza y deseo, al principio mordisqueó el labio inferior sintiéndose torpe, como si fuese su primera vez, Eretria temió que se arrepintiera pero no pasó nada, pues Amberle no dudó en introducir la lengua en su boca y así profundizar el beso, lo que antes Eretria no se había atrevido a hacer.

Eretria estaba en una nube, no podía dejar de sentir lo que había a su alrededor, desde el cuerpo de su amante pegado al suyo, hasta su propio cabello haciéndole cosquillas como su respiración agitada. Abrió los ojos con pesar cuando Amberle se apartó para recuperar el aire, seguían muy cerca la una de la otra, el aire que respiraba Eretria era el que escapaba de los labios de Amberle y así sucesivamente.

—Tampoco lo quiero.

Amberle no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle de qué mierda le estaba hablando pero no tuvo tiempo pues sus labios fueron invadidos por los de la vagabunda casi al instante. Durante un buen rato se besaron y se devolvieron los besos como si no hubiera un mañana, por unos minutos olvidaron quienes eran, la herida de Eretria y la condición de elegida de Amberle, por unos minutos se permitieron sumergirse en su propia burbuja sin pensar en las consecuencias.

—Ay…

—Lo siento.

—No pasa nada, princesa —sonrió, no sabía cómo lucía ahora mismo, seguramente nada bien mientras que la princesa estaba perfecta, incluso con su pelo revuelto, su ropa hecha un desastre y sus labios hinchados a causa de los besos para nada robados. Se quedó embobada mirándola, sin saber que Amberle estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo aunque también estaba pendiente de la herida.

—Será mejor que te quites la camiseta, tengo que…

—¿Quieres desnudarme? ¿Después de nuestros primeros besos? ¡Que rápido vas!

—Idiota.

—No te hagas la mojigata ahora, tus manos estaban en mi culo hace cinco segundos.

—Mentira.

—¿Mentira? ¡Pero si casi no lo siento!

—¿Y tú qué? ¡Ibas a arrancarme un pecho!

—Vamos princesa, si lo estabas disfrutando —le picó divertida y quizá Amberle le habría seguido el juego un rato más si la situación no fuese tan horrible, no por lo que acababan de vivir, que aunque Amberle nunca lo reconocería en voz alta, los besos de Eretria tenían un efecto embriagador en ella, cosa que no había sentido nunca ni con Lorin ni mucho menos con Wil, la cosa era horrible porque Eretria estaba herida y el sudor perlado en su frente era una prueba de ello.

Ignorando los comentarios con doble sentido de Eretria tiró de su camiseta para ver lo que era más que evidente, su herida tenía peor aspecto.

—Maldita sea… —justo cuando alzó la mirada para ver el rostro de Eretria, esta se desmayó entre sus brazos a causa de la fiebre y de la herida—. ¿Eretria? ¡Eretria! ¡Socorro!

No le importaba lo que la gente pudiera pensar si venía y la veían con ese aspecto, lo único que tenía importancia es que viniera alguien cuanto antes para comprobar el estado de Eretria, ya fuese el druida o algún médico de palacio. Desesperada recostó a la chica con cuidado en su cama, estaba a punto de marcharse a buscar ayuda cuando Eretria agarró la manga de su vestido.

—No me dejes sola…

—Nunca.

Horas después Eretria estaría más que recuperada, ni siquiera tendría claro si lo que había sucedido en esa habitación con la princesa elfo era real u obra de su subconsciente, pero sea como fuera, ninguna de las dos volvería a mirar a la otra de la misma manera.

Las palabras de Cephalo en Pykon se repetían en su cabeza como un mantra y ella no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que le dijo en respuesta "que así sea", ¿se estaba enamorando de la princesa? ¿o simplemente era una forma de entretenerse pues no podía tener a Wil?

No, no era eso. Wil era mucho más fácil de conseguir, tener a la princesa, en cambio, era todo un reto, era lo que quería realmente, no sabía si lo que había sucedido en la habitación era obra de la fiebre o había pasado en realidad, pero era la excusa que necesitaba para darse cuenta que la elfo no le era indiferente, no solo le importaba, sino que sentía algo inimaginable por ella.

—¿Amberle?

Amberle estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, Eretria había venido a buscarla para darle las gracias por todo.

—¿Sí?

—¿Recuerdas lo que vimos en ese lugar en ruinas? ¿La imagen de la ventana?

—Sí.

—Pues no vamos a encontrar ese lugar aquí sentados, ¿no? —le sonrió divertida—. Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, princesita o no llegaremos nunca.

—¡Claro!

Eretria le tendió la mano cuando Amberle llegó a su lado, había sido un acto reflejo y quería dar marcha atrás pero no encontraba la forma de hacerlo sin que no se viera reflejado lo que sentía en su cara, pero no hizo falta, Amberle tomó su mano con delicadeza y le sonrió dulcemente, como si nada malo en el mundo pudiera borrar lo que había sucedido entre ellas.

—¿Crees que Wil querría un trío?

—¡Eretria! —se escandalizó y soltó su mano de golpe, la aludida empezó a reír a carcajadas, quizá las cosas no fuesen fáciles a partir de ahora pero Eretria no había olvidado lo que tuvo que aprender a base de sangre y lágrimas muchos años atrás: nunca mostraría ningún signo de debilidad ante nada ni ante nadie ni siquiera ante la persona que podía destruirla solo con un gesto o una palabra.

Sí, Eretria se había enamorado.

No de Wil, de Amberle.

 **FIN.**

* * *

Hola, cuando escribí mi primera historia de estas dos fantásticas chicas no esperaba ningún comentario por lo que me encantó equivocarme, así que, si no os importa, ¡estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones! ¡acepto cualquier tipo de crítica menos la destructiva!

Un beso.


End file.
